Being A Rouge
by Millennium Knights
Summary: Amber Rouge, a spunky and talented young girl gets her world turned upside down when a man with a wolf tattoo nearly kills her in an alley behind a library. After being rescued by the schools "bad boy" things go from bad to worse, and soon she'll be fighting in a fairytale battle she never wanted to be part of.
1. chapter 1

Being A Rouge

CHAPTER 1

There was no surrendering coming from the cold wind that hit me, when I walked outside. It was only three o'clock, but it felt much later. The thought of how I would spend my day today, made me yawn. A perfectly good Friday afternoon spent in the library, having to read up on my family history. My A.P history teacher thought that a nice way to learn his new students, was a family history assignment, learn your family's story. Easy right? Maybe for a normal person, but for me this was going to be a long and hard day. My mother never talked about my family, she said being Amber Rouge was enough.

The clouds above me started to swirl, depicting a storm about to start. I look at the road in front of me, looking for any cars about to come. The only people still at the school were ones that had team or club meetings after school.The library was not that far away, but in the rain it could feel like five miles.

When the last of the cars past me, I start to walk to the other side of the road. Then a sound made me jump, a motorcycle starting. It had to be Hunter; he always stayed after for the archery team meeting. He was also the only person with a motorcycle, in the whole school. I was walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, I could clearly hear the sound of his motorcycle getting closer and eventually stopping behind me. I turned around to face him, looking at him, his black hair and ice blue eyes still able to be seen, even with the helmet.

"You look like you need a ride. Come on Amber." He said handing me his spare helmet.

"You do know that you have a motorcycle, I'm going to get rained on either way." I say back.

Hunter was going to say something, but then cold drops of water hit my arm with powerful force. Sighing, I throw my backpack over my shoulders and got on the bike.

"So where to? You were walking a different way than you usually do after the combat club meeting, why do we have a combat club anyways? I mean combat in school?" He asked, as he rambled on about how fighting shouldn't be allowed in school. Suddenly I regretted my choice of clothes, the thin green t-shirt and jeans were making it hard to stay warm.

"Hunter, not the topic of the conversation here. I was going to the library." I suddenly realized just how cold I was from the rain, and started shivering. Finally after finishing his rant he looked back and noticed how cold I was. He got off the bike and got his jacket, that he was seen with all the time, out of the side saddle, he took my backpack, taking what little heat I had left with it.

"Here," He said handing me the jacket. "You could have told me to shut up." He looked back to make sure I had put the jacket on; when he saw I had put it on he smiled and turned forward. "Ok, to the library." He started the engine and drove down the street , forcing me to hold on to him so I wouldn't fall off the bike.

It didn't take long to arrive at the library . Hunter had refused to leave me far away from home in the rain, with no way to get home. Sitting at the table at the back of the library I felt alone, most of the people that are here at this time weren't here. And it was very out of the ordinary for people like Anna to not be at the library, she loved being here more than most of us. I was in the people's records section when sitting down, my focus was shifted to a sound outside of the exit door.

"Help me..." A woman's voice said though the exit door. The sound hit me like a ton of bricks, what I was supposed to do, should I call for help? or run out there like a crazy person and try to help? I mean I am capable of helping but what if it was too late? "Help!" The voice was much louder now. Without waiting another minute I jumped from my seat and headed for the exit door. The cold rain and the cold air, from the outside made a wall as if trying to keep me inside, I didn't listen.

There was no woman to be seen. I was the only one in the small enclosed alleyway outside of the library. I turned around, and when my eyes focused saw big gash marks on the brick wall. Lightning caught me off guard, and the door flew shut.

"I knew the perfect way to get you out of there was someone in need." A man appeared from a small shadow. As he stepped closer I could see a big wolf tattoo going from his neck on to his face. "Now there is no one to save you, not like your great grandma." He jumped at me, I Close my eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Hunter, with the unconscious man on the ground next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Amber are you ok?" Hunter said kneeling beside me. He Put his hand on my left shoulder . The sudden touch made me jump. Hunter followed my eyes to the man on the ground. "It's ok, he shouldn't wake up for a while, okay?"

He looked back at me, he gave a smile trying to reassure me, but I knew people better than that. He was terrified, of what...I wasn't completely sure, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes from me.

"Ok." I finally managed. Hunter seemed glad that I was talking at all. Something caught my eye, it was something shining that was in the direction of the man. "Do you see that?" I asked pointing in the direction of the shining object.

"I don't see anything, Amber." With his words I got up and walked to the man. As I got closer and closer, I felt my entire body start to get numb. "Come on we need to leave." Hunter takes me by the arm and leads me out of the alley and back into the library, as we leave I look back and the shining object is gone.

While walking out of the library Hunter grabbed both his and my backpack and walked out of the building, all the time still holding onto my wrist. With Hunters increasing speed on the motorcycle, we were in the center of town in mere minutes, it had stopped raining, but it was cold and calm outside, which I didn't like.

Hunter pulled over at the "5's" a family owned pizza shop, were a lot of people from our school go to hang out.

"You hungry?, I'm paying." He asked when we came to a stop. Without an answer he got off the bike, and with his helmet still on he walked inside. I got off the bike and unlike Hunter took the helmet off, but decided to take it in with me. When I walked in he was sitting at a table in the corner.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got pepperoni." He got up and pulled out the chair motioning for me to sit down, reluctantly I took the seat. The way he was acting like nothing just happened felt weird to me, Hunter and I had never even been friends, actually I usually found him quite annoying, but this was not him. He also wouldn't make eye contact, which gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Hunter, let's face it, I could have died. And you're acting like nothing happened." He turned to look at me and his eyes got wide. "What?" I ask trying to follow his trail, until I realized he was looking at the right side of my face.

"Hey, Diego, we need the first aid kit!" Hunter said, and an alarmed Diego popped his head up from cleaning the counter and walked to the door marked employees only, leaving the rag on the counter. A few moments later Diego walked out with his sister Jenny behind him holding the first aid kit. They both made it to the table and Hunter got up and took the kit out of Jenny's hands and started rummaging through it looking for something in particular.

"Amber what happened?" Diego asked putting his hand on my face. When he pulled his hand away there was a slight trace of blood on his fingers. I was completely shocked I didn't think it was anywhere near that bad.

Jenny must have noticed my fear and pulled out her mirror, and handed it to me. I reluctantly held up the mirror and saw what everyone was talking about, a big gash slightly above my hairline, blood falling down the right side of my face and ending just by my jaw line.

Hunter took the mirror out of my hands and set it on the table. He had a small towel in one hand and hydrogen peroxide in the other. He put some of the peroxide on the towel and sat the bottle on the table.

"Hold on to my hand, this is probably going to hurt." He held his hand out beside my own, and gave me a smile the was probably supposed to reassure me, but it just told me how much this was really going to hurt.


End file.
